graduation day
by nicetomeetyou3
Summary: graduation day!


Hello, I'm Jennifer

and today is my graduation day!  
I can not wait!

what do you know? a yes my boyfriend is Kendall Schmidt  
yes of Big Time Rush

So I stand here waiting until they say my name and it takes sooo long!

"Jennifer, I'm going to miss you so much!" my best friend Rachel said

"Rachel is our party together and we live in the same street, you are far from me though!" I said

"Yes that's true, but I can not believe we're graduating!" she said

"I do not!" I said and I gave her a hug

"Rachel Red" the director called on stage

"Success" I told Rachel as she walked on stage

TIME SKIP

"Jana Aber, Jenna Li Lung, ..." the director called

ughh why is it taking so long!

"Jennifer (...)" yes finally

I heard my family to stand up and clap loudly

especially Kendall and the boys wait what? they are there?  
how can they side they had a concert?

I walked onto the stage and went to the director where I got my degree yay

I passed woohoooo

the man congratulated me

I walked slowly down the steps and saw Rachel she ran up to me gave me a hug and congratulated me

"I can not believe it we have graduated! OMG we have graduated!" she cried very loudly we got strange looks from the people around us, but who cares?

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan came to us with a big grin on each of their faces!

"Congratulations you two" Logan said as he gave Rachel a kiss on the lips  
yep they are together

Kendall came to me and put his hands over my eyes

"Who is it?" he whispered in my eye

"Let me think? Santa Claus?" I asked sweetly

"Haha very funny!" Kendall said

I turned our eyes were locked, we both leaned in a shared a passionate kiss

until we heard someone scraping their throats "get a room!" James called

I felt my cheeks glow or in other words: I blushed  
Kendall noticed it and chuckled

my parents and Rachel's parents came to walk they congratulated us and see that it was time for the party!

the party went on in a cute small room just enough room for our families  
everyone was there uncles, aunts, grandma, grandpa, ...  
and of course Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan

after everyone congratulated me and Rachel Kendall came to me

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked

"Sure," I said

just at that moment there was a slow song  
Kendall put his hands on my hips as I put my hands around his neck

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear

"Thanks, sweetie you look good to yourself," I said

he gave me a passionate kiss  
What's wrong with that boy tonight?

after a few song s I had to go to the toilet

Kendall's Pov

after Jennifer went to the toilet I went to Mr. (...) (your father)

"Hey kendall" he said

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something"

"Okay, just ask boy" he replied

"I want to ask your daughter's hand" I asked him hopeful

Mr. (...) smiled at me and said "I knew this day was coming that I have to let my little girl and I only do that when the right man for her"

He paused and continued "and you're the man Kendall"

I smiled and thanked him

still looking for Jennifer

Jennifer's Pov

I calmly walked out of the toilet when I suddenly felt someone firmly took my arm and dragged me.

it was Kendall

Kendall took me to the little small stage

"What happened?" I asked confused

he did not answer my question but instead he grinned

"People may I have your attention," Kendall shouted loud enough to attract everyone's attention  
everyone looked toward us

"Jennifer, the first time I saw you I knew immediately it must have. When I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said yes I was really super happy you look today really incredible, I love you with all my hard . together we have been through a lot "Kendall said already

I had tears in my eyes! he was too sweet!  
I gasped when he went down on one knee and spoke the words that every girl dreams

"Jennifer (...) Will you marry me?" Kendall said, and showed me a ring with a diamond on show

I could not believe it!

"Yes" I could just speak

He picked me up and turned me around and moved his lips on mine.

when we broke apart we saw  
my family and Rachel's family loud clap their hands and cheer  
James and the boys just gave me a wink, whistle Logan and Carlos gave me a smile the boys all had a great big grin on their faces

I was super happy! This day could not be better!  
I graduated and got engaged! one day!

after the party  
Time skip

"Goodnight future Mrs. Schmidt" Kendall said as we lie in bed

"Goodnight Mr. Schmidt" I laughed love

if we were cuddled together I fell asleep on his chest with a big smile on my face!


End file.
